Pretty Little Secrets
by DirtTrack28
Summary: Our best friend Hailey goes missing. We found the guy that kid napped her, and killed him by sitting the cabin on fire.


It was a cold summer night back in February, when our lives changed for good. Meghan, Hailey, and I were having our normal every weekend sleepover at my house in the cabin out back. We did a few things that we would not want to tell our parents, and sinned a few times to. We most definitely weren't any angles.

The next morning that Meghan and I awoke Hailey was gone.

"Where is she?" asked Meghan.

"If I knew do you think I would be asking so many questions?" I said.

"I don't know." Said Meghan.

"Lets just play it cool and ask around until we figure something out."

Meghan covered her eyes. "No, no, no, this is all just a dream."

Meghan and I went to Hailey's house where we found here Brother Isaac. Isaac was a very smart Basketball player that always puts 110% into everything that he does.

"Have you seen Hailey?" Meghan and I asked.

"No, she was with you guys?" explained Isaac.

"Yeah, was." said Meghan.

We then asked the neighbors, no one had seen her, This is when it became real, this wasn't just a dream. Hailey was gone. We went back to the cabin to look one last time, when Meghan and I discovered the shirt that she was wearing ripped in half with a wad of hair and then we knew whoever took her forced her to go. How did all of this not wake us up?

Then, Meg and I went to the police station to file a missing person report. How would we explain this? We decided that we need a plan, and quick.

"Maybe she went shopping, you know it is my Birthday next weekend." Said Meghan.

"Meghan. She is gone. No one has seen her in days. I explained.

"Why did you let them take her?" asked Meghan.

"I do believe that you were there to, stop blaming everything on me besides neither one of us heard anything."

After we came up with a plan of what to say we began to explain our story to the police. Meghan and I both told the same story that we was having a normal sleepover, and whenever we woke up Hailey was gone.

"Will they believe us?" I asked.

"They should, it's the dang truth and I will flat out tell them." Said Meghan.

"We already told them the full story, but what if they think we are lying? What will we do? I explained.

Meghan always managed to keep her grades up, but she didn't really have common sense. Hailey had been doing a lot better, she was keeping a 3.4 G.P.A. As for myself, I was not the smartest in my class, but I somehow manage to keep my grades up. What will Meghan and I do?

A week had now gone by, and still we had not seen any sign of Hailey. It was now Meghan's birthday.

"Is Hailey coming?" Meghan asked very hopeful.

"I don't think so." I said sadly.

"It would be great if she did!" Meghan said.

"Meghan, all we can do is stay strong, and pray to God that she is just alive and okay."

"I guss you are right."

Now an entire month had gone by, and it was the first day of school. Meghan and I finally walked into school, it felt so different with Hailey not being right next to us. Meg, and I keep getting these text saying "your killers" and crap like that. Why would we kill our best friend?

Three months had now gone by. Where could she be?

"Meghan, Hailey had lots of secrets that you do not know about. Hailey, and I have been best friends since kindergarten, while you have only known her for 3 years. Trust me I know her entire life like the back of my hand. I know things that no one else knows, and is not ever going to know." I explained.

Meghan and I went to a friend's party that next weekend. We wished that Hailey could have been with us. How will we both make it through the whole party without her? We both miss her so much. Meghan and I walked out back to meet a few old friends. Then, we saw a girl walking out of the woods with blonde hair and a blue coat, with her hood over her head.

"Hailey?" I asked.

"No way, quit lying." said Meghan.

The girl took her hood off of her head, and whispered "Yes it is I Hailey."

As for Meghan and I, we were left speechless.

Still in shock Meghan and I stood there with not a single word to say.

"Oh my Hailey, it is you!" I shouted as I ran to hug her.

"Where you been, you missed my birthday?" said Meghan.

"Meghan we just found her and that's the first thing you ask, really?" I said.

"Lets just go party! Hailey you can explain later." I said.

"I cant stay." Hailey said.

"Why?" Meghan said.

"Who are you hiding from?" I asked.

"You know him really good." Hailey said clearly.

We heard a deep voice come around the corner, we turned around to find Elijah standing there. I turned back around to see if Hailey was still there, but she was gone like the wind.

"Where did she go?" asked Meghan

This is when I knew that Hailey really was hiding from someone.

"Where did she go?" asked Meghan.

"Who?" Elijah asked.

"No one." I replied quickly.

For the next two months everyday Elijah asked who we were talking to that night.

"Why does he care what we do?" Meghan wondered.

"I don't know, I have been asking myself the same thing." I explained.

Now a year had gone by, and we have still not seen Hailey since that night. Meghan and I were getting ready on our annual middle of the year shopping trip. While shopping Meghan and I ran into Elijah everywhere we went. Meghan then had to go to the bathroom and never came back out, so I began to search for her.

My phone rang, Meghan was calling. "Meghan" I shouted when I answered.

Meghan began to scream "Elijah has taken me."

"Meghan, calm down." I yelled.

"I wonder if he is who Hailey is hiding from?" Meghan asked.

"Most likely, what do you hear?" I asked.

"We are driving on a gravel road."

"I know where you are going."

"Help me hurry."

"I am on my way."

I flew like the wind to get to the cabin, and when I arrived Elijah had Meghan locked in a cage. I held Elijah at gun point. Meghan, Hailey, and I tied Elijah to a chair and set the cabin on fire. Would this be the end of our nightmare? Or would this only be the beginning?


End file.
